Faith
by DD Agent
Summary: She had always had faith that something good would come. Rush/Perry ficlet.


**Faith by DD Agent**

_I do not own Stargate Universe or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy._  
><strong><em><br>_**

_Baby!fic prompted by spacecadet72. My first time writing Rush/Perry, so hope its okay! Set after the end of the series, but not really referencing it as I haven't seen the last three eps…anyway. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Amanda Perry ran her hand over her stomach, scarcely believing how big it was getting. She smiled as she felt her unborn child kick against her palm, and she took a moment to breathe a slow sigh of relief. Everything was okay, everything was fine. She had faith in that, and her faith had served her and Nick well when they had continued the mission the Ancients had started long ago. A faith that had been rewarded.<p>

"Nick...Nick!" Mandy called out, seeing where her partner had gone to. She stumbled upwards from the sofa, resting her hand once more on her stomach. She was six months pregnant, and loving it. Like everything, she had never dreamt that she could have a family. But her mind had been rescued from the consciousness of the Destiny and her life had been returned to her. Nick had been returned to her.

"_Nick_?"

"In here, love."

Mandy slid open the door of his study, watching Nick work. He was currently the most sought after scientist in the world after following through on the Ancient mission, discovering what lay on the edge of the universe. Of course, Nick was taking a leaf out of Eli's book and concentrating on his life rather than on the science. That was how Mandy ended up pregnant in the first place, spending more time in their bed than by his desk.

That had changed as the job offers and the new data had rolled in.

She watched as her lover looked up from the countless start charts and random phrases scribbled in Ancient. Mandy smiled as he did, his eyes unable to look away from her. Sometimes she just caught him watching her, unbelieving that they were finally getting the chance to be together. Unbelieving that she was alive and standing in front of him, pregnant with his child.

Despite his previous marriage which Mandy knew he still lamented over, a child was something new for both of them. Taking the time to close his little notebook, Nick walked over to his partner and rested his hand over hers. Mandy closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his palm resting on the back of her hand, and the little shiver of joy that ran through Nick when he felt his unborn child react to her daddy.

"She's perfect," Nick whispered, sliding his other hand into her hair, pulling her closer. "Just like her mother."

Mandy beamed as Nick's lips slid over hers. Every doubt she had ever had about his love for her evaporated with every kiss, every gentle touch of his hand at the small of her back. She sighed softly as he let her lips go, and felt him wrap his arms loosely around her waist. Every day was a gift; every day was a day she wasn't going to waste.

"You done with those equations, Mister Brilliant?" Mandy teased.

She loved watching him laugh, and today she was rewarded as his mouth curved into a smile just for her. "Give me an hour or so, and I'll be all yours."

Mandy nodded, accepting that her partner had to work, that he liked working. But he had been working all day, and she was determined to get him to herself for a little while that afternoon. Although once she had him, he was lost. She watched him sink back to his desk and reach for his glass of water - after so long on the Destiny he had never recovered his love of coffee.

She put her arms around him briefly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be in the bedroom reading when you're finished. You working means I'll actually get some time to try on and check that the lingerie I bought is the right size." He watched his eyebrows go up, and he slipped his glasses off of his nose to stare at her. "We were so busy with the conference last week that I completely forgot." She kissed his cheek. "Happy working."

With a grin, Mandy sashayed out of the room, gently gazing at her watch to see how long it would take Mister Brilliant to work out what he would get if he left his equations for another day. Just as she hit their - _she sometimes couldn't believe it was_ _their _- bedroom, she felt two hands move over her stomach in a way that definitely wasn't fatherly.

"What did you have in mind, Little Miss Brilliant?"

She smirked over her shoulder. "Close your eyes and I'll show you."

Nick did as he was told, and was rewarded with a kiss. Some days, Amanda Perry couldn't believe her life, but she had always had faith that something good would come.

She had been rewarded with Nick, and with their daughter. The biggest reward she could ever ask for.


End file.
